


Mary's complicated love life

by bandnerd_1395



Series: Mary's complicated love life. [2]
Category: Mary Poppins (1964)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary is having issues in the love department, she wants to marry Bert so bad, but according to society he is beneath her. What will Mary do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is Mary to do?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything. This is for fun not for profit.

Mary was still sitting on the rocking chair thinking about what she is to do about the whole marriage thing. Bert knows how much this would hurt her chances at being a nanny to the Banks' children, and he doesn't want to screw that up, she was so confused. She loved Bert so much and she wanted to marry him so bad, but how could she possibly do that? She didn't know when she fell asleep but she was awoken by Michael and Jane gently nudging her.

"Mary Poppins you need to wake up, you fell asleep, are you alright."

"Of course I'm alright, now it's time to get ready for our daily walk in the park, spit-spot."

She didn't want the kids to worry about her it was her job to worry about them, whether she would show that was another thing. She got dressed and headed downstairs where she was met by Bert.

"Bert what are you-"

"The Banks' hired me to be their chimney sweep, not to worry."

"Bert I will have you no I am not a worrier so you shouldn't jump to any conclusion like that." Mary scolded, but a traitorous smile hit her lips.

"Now Mary I would never insinuate anything, well that chimney won't clean itself, off I go."

She nodded and they were off as well. The kids had such a good time in the park that they didn't even ask Mary about her at all about the whole sleeping in the rocking chair thing today. She got them ready for bed and she had to get herself ready for bed. She washed up and got changed, today she was just about to turn her light out when she heard a noise at her window. She went to the window and saw Bert there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I needed to see you, may I come in?"

"Quietly."

He did so without making any sound at all. He kissed her passionately and the kiss took her breath away. She hadn't noticed his hand traveling up her thigh and to her center. She moaned slightly.

"Bert we can't."

"Why not? Everyone's asleep here."

"But-"

"Don't you wanna be naughty?"

She melted. "Oh yes I do." She practically purred.

"Oh baby." Was all he could say.

She pushed him onto the bed, and she tore off his shirt and pants. "I want you so bad, I wanna kiss you all over and run my tongue all over your body."

"Wow Mary what's gotten into you?"

"You don't like?"

"No I love, I'm just not used to this."

She slowly stripped off her dress, and started to tease him a little bit. She was never good and being sexual but with him it just came to her. She kissed him down his neck and to his chest until he stopped her.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanna please you, may I?"

She felt her heart swell. "Of course you may."

He rolled them over, not to gently, but she didn't care, and she also couldn't help but moan when his mouth traced her nipples and glided down her stomach. He then kissed her center and started licking and sucking. She was in pure bliss, and after she was begging for him to just shove it in her, he finally complied to her needs. She couldn't help scream his name and was hoping that she wouldn't wake anyone in the house. They both climaxed and they fell asleep in each other's arms. She woke up with him gone, she knew he had to leave, but she was so sad to see him leave. She got ready to get the children and was happy to know that they were still sound asleep.

"Come on children it's time to wake up."

They woke up groggily. "It's time to go to tea isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

Mary walked downstairs and was met with an angry faced George Banks. "Mary what in the world were you doing last night."

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you scream someone's name."

Damn she was caught.


	2. Mary's in trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary gets caught with being in love with Bert, George Banks doesn't take to kindly to that.

"Well." George said furiously.

"Look Mr. Banks I made myself quite clear I do not explain myself to anyone."

"Well this will _not_ become a habit, so if you do not wish to tell me, then I have no choice but to relieve you of your duties."

Bloody hell, now she has to tell him, she can't lose this job. "Fin I will tell you." Mary said curtly.

"Very good choice Mary Poppins."

She started off with Bert and how much she loved him, she then finished with Bert proposing to her and how she had said yes.

"Mary Poppins, this is an outrage, you cannot marry anyone, that'll distract you from your duties!"

"It will NOT do any such thing."

"Well then explain why Bert was here last night."

"It is absolutely none of your business who I marry and who I don't it is not effecting my work, so you have no say in what I do or do not do."

"As your employer-"

"If it effects my work then you have a say, but I still take care of the children, so you have nothing to worry about."

"And if it does?"

"I will leave, without a word and you won't even know I left, good day."

She stormed out and left Mr. Banks opened mouthed and confused. Had she really said she would leave without him knowing? And if she did would he have to pay her still? Well for now it was not the time to worry about it, his wife had come down from bed.

"Morning George."

"Morning Winnie."

"How was your morning?"

"Horrible, Mary Poppins has fallen for someone who is beneath her."

"George Banks now how can you say that, when you met me I was just a house maid, while you were this rich bank owner."

"Well that is different."

"How?"

"This could effect her work with our children."

"Well did me marrying you effect how I worked?"

"No but-"

"But nothing, George we have no say at all in what Ms. Poppins does with her free time."

"Alright I'll go and apologize when she comes back from the uh park with our kids."

"Very good George you should do that."

Mary came back to the house with the kids completely happy that they had tea with Uncle Albert.

"I can't believe we had tea on the ground this time." Jane said.

"Well Uncle Albert does like to have tea on the ground some time, just because he laughs a lot he can be serious as well."

"He is such a wonderful man." The kids said together.

"Yes he is."

"Mary Poppins a word." George said.

"Alright kids you head on up, I'll be up to read you kids a story in a minute."

The kids looked nervous but they went upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Yes Mr. Banks."

"Look about this morning, I may have jumped to conclusions."

"Oh, well it's nothing to worry about-"

"Well I have been thinking, and it seems the kids really like you, more than they like me, and I guess I wanted any excuse to fire you."

"Mr. Banks you can't possibly think the kids love me more than they love their father do you?"

"Well for one thing the kids always seem happy around you, they can't stop talking about you, and they always want to be around you."

"Well pardon my French, but that is a load of bullshit, the kids love you and if you had spent more time with them you can see that."

"But I do need to go to my job."

"Mr. Banks I understand work is important, but spending time with your kids is just as important, if not more, they love you, but they feel as though you don't love them."

"Well that is preposterous, of course I love them."

"Well, you need to show them that you do, tell you what I will take the day off tomorrow so you can spend time with them."

"You would do that after all the things I put you through?"

"The past is in the past, we can't dwell on things that aren't in the future."

"Mary Poppins I think I'm starting to see why my kids love you so much, you are an incredible person, and I hope that my family are invited to your wedding."

"Of course, now if you'll excuse me I promised the kids I would read them a bed time story."

He watched her go upstairs, and for the first time in a long time George was genuinely happy.  


	3. Mary's wedding plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary decides its time to plan her wedding, she talks to Bert about some of her ideas, and he shares his ideas as well. Mary cannot wait to be Mrs. Alfred.

"Mary Poppins that was such a wonderful story." Jane said.

"Thank you now it's time to go to sleep."

"Okay, good-night Mary Poppins."

"Good-night children."

She went to her bed and lay awake thinking about her day off, she wanted to talk to Bert about the wedding, she had many ideas on how she wanted things. She hoped that he agreed to some of them, but if not then they will have to compromise, that's how any relationship works. She fell asleep pretty quickly and when she did, she was having a horrible nightmare.

"Mary I don't care if he apologized, he said that I was beneath you!"

"Bert be reasonable, he just thought that his kids hated him, and loved me."

"Well he certainly doesn't win father of the year."

"Bert! Now enough of that, it's hard to be a father."

"Dammit Mary if he comes to our wedding, then he will ruin the best thing to ever happen to me."

"How will he do that."

"He will most likely stand up and say that he objects to our getting married."

"He has no say in what we do, can't you see that?"

She woke up with a scream. What the hell was that about? She got dressed and decided that she needed to talk to him. She looked at the clock and it read 5:36 AM. Damn too early.

"Oh I don't care and neither will he."

She picked up her carpetbag and headed quietly out the door. She walked in the cold morning towards Bert's flat. She knocked on the door, she waited for awhile and when she was about to walk away he answered.

"Mary is everything alright?" He said panic in his eyes.

"Yes I just have to talk to you, I had a nightmare about our wedding."

Relief struck his face. "Mary come in and calm down, what happened?"

"Well I was starting to talk to you about my ideas about our wedding and you got real mad and well you kept yelling at me for everything that I said."

"Mary it's okay, I would never yell at you for stupid things like that, now did you wanna talk about the wedding?"

"Yes, it would make me feel so much better."

He nodded and waited for her to speak.

"Well Mr. Banks asked if he and his family could come to the wedding and well I said yes."

"Wait they know?"

"Yes, I tried not to tell them but-"

"Mary what did they say."

He didn't sound angry, but she was still frightened. "Well at first he didn't like it, but after I came home from tea he apologized and he said the reason why he overreacted was because he thought his kids loved me more than him, and he was looking for any excuse to fire me."

She waited. "Mary if you want to invite them and they are really okay with it, then they can come to our wedding."

"Really?"

"Yes, besides I think the kids would really enjoy seeing you outside of being their nanny."

"Haha, you are hilarious, and I think that is a wonderful idea."

"So anymore ideas?"

"Well I think we should have it in the park."

"Sounds like a lovely idea, that is where we met."

"Yes that's why I thought it would be perfect for us."

"Well, I would like to wear a white tux if you don't mind."

"No I think you'd look wonderful in a white tux."

"And I presume you would want to wear a white dress?"

"Yes, I think that would be the right color for the wedding dress, but remember you can't see me in the wedding dress until the day of."

"Damn, you will look so beautiful, I wish I could." He gave her his cute puppy eyes.

"Now Bert you are not a child, and you know that doesn't work on me."

"Bloody hell, alright I won't ask you, but when I do see you I know you will be the most beautiful wife ever."

She blushed. "Well today is my day off, Mr. Banks gave me the day off."

"Well that was nice of him what are we gonna do now?"

"Hm, I have some ideas." She winked and led him upstairs, this was going to be the best day off ever.


	4. Mary's day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Mary's day off she makes the most of it with her future husband.

"Well, Mary what would you have in mind?"

"You'll see."

She decided it didn't matter where she did this, they were alone after all. She turned on some music and started dancing to it. She slowly teased him by pretending to take her clothes off, after about ten minutes she removed her shoes and stockings. She then did some more dancing to show herself off, this wasn't like her but she no longer gave a damn about that. She then slipped out of her dress to reveal the slip underneath. She started dancing some more and went over to him to gently rub herself against him.

"Mm, Mary that feels..." He couldn't finish because she gently brushed her lips with his.

"Shh, just enjoy." She purred.

He felt his reality slip as she shook her body out of the slip, she looked so damn gorgeous. She then shook her body towards him again, this was his fantasy come true, although he would never admit it, she was a lady after all. She slowly took her panties, and he nearly took her right there, but restrained himself. She turned around so he could see her perfect little ass shaking for him, and oh man did she have such a wonderful ass. She turned herself around to unhook her garter- "Bert a hand please?"

"Of course."

He untied the straps that laced up her perfect creamy back. With each piece of fabric he untied he kissed her back and shoulders. Soon the garter fell to the floor to reveal a beautiful naked Mary. Even though he had seen her naked quite a few times, it still took his breath away.

"You alright?"

"Practically perfect."

She smiled at him and then went in for a kiss. He was happy to oblige and soon he was wrapping his arms around her and she was wrapping her hands around his neck. He gently pushed her towards him to deepen the kiss between them, she was truly happy. He went up to her hair and undid each pin that held it up in a perfect bun. He took her at arms length to marvel in the beauty of her brown hair falling gently around her face.

"Mary I love when your hair is down, it makes you even more breathtaking."

She blushed a deep red which only made him smile more, he then started to shed his layers of clothes. She watched the beauty of him and his tone back and ass, oh how she loved him. She couldn't wait to be back in his arms. Soon his was completely naked as well and he went back to kissing her, he pushed her to the couch. He was so tender and it made her heart melt, she decided to move things along so she gently pulled back.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, can I be on top this time?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He flipped himself underneath her and she straddled his hips. Bert almost lost it right there seeing her on top of him, but controlled himself. She went down on him slowly, and when she finally pushed herself all the way on him they both moaned in pleasure. She slowly moved her way up and he had grabbed both of her breasts in his hands. He started fondling them and encourage her to continue, he knew that she didn't have experience with this, and he was so blessed that she did this with him. She moaned as he pinched her nipples, she was so happy right now. She picked up the pace when she felt her world start to spiral and when she was done Bert followed shortly after. She collapsed on his chest and snuggled up to him.

"Mary- wow- I-I don't know what to say, that was incredible."

"Really?"

"Of course it was, and I am so happy that you trusted me enough to do that for me."

"I love you Bert."

"I love you as well, now get some rest, you deserve it."

She fell asleep on his chest with a smile on her face this was the best day off ever. 

She woke up a little sore, but she didn't care she was so happy.

"Bert would you like some dinner?"

"Mm, sounds good."

She got up and put an apron on to start making dinner. He was shocked that she didn't get dressed first, but didn't question it, Mary always had her reasons. She was making steak and biscuits and boy was it smelling delicious. She came back from the kitchen without the apron on. Bert nearly fell out of his chair at the sight in front of him. Mary was standing there completely naked holding two plates and two glasses. She walked over with the plates put them down and went back into the kitchen. She returned shortly after with a bottle of wine, he couldn't believe she was doing this naked.

"Would you like some wine?" She practically purred it.

"Um sure." He was speechless.

They ate dinner and she still wouldn't tell him why she wasn't getting dressed, not that he cared, but it was unlike her. They finished their meal and he finally got the courage to ask.

"Mary is there any particular reason you didn't get dressed? I'm not complaining it's just unlike you."

"Bert I figured you would enjoy it, I know it's not like me, but when I'm with you I can truly be myself, and not some practically perfect bitch."

"Woah okay, well I did enjoy it, but I think it's time for you to head back to the Banks'."

"Of course you are right, well I will see you later Bert."

"See you later my love."

With that she got dressed, she knew that this would come but she wished she could stay just a little bit longer, but duty calls.


	5. Mary's wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary ends up getting married right before her duties with the Banks' is just about done.

"Bert this is going to be such a wonderful day, now I need to-" But Mary was cut-off by an overwhelming urge to throw up.

She runs into the bathroom and vomits into the toilet. She didn't understand what was going on she felt fine all day. She washed up and went back to the living room.

"You alright there Mary?"

"I-I think so, just the pre-wedding jitters maybe."

"Darling would you like something to eat?"

"Mm, what about pancakes, or maybe pickles and sour cream, mm that sounds good."

"Mary are you sure you're alright?"

"I guess I am hungrier than I thought I was."

"I'll say pickles and spur cream doesn't sound to good."

The more she thought about it the more it sounded good. She went into the kitchen and found pickles and sour cream and ate the whole container.

"Mary if I didn't know any better I'd say you were pregnant."

"That would explain why I have these strange cravings, but just to be sure can you run to the store and pick up a test please?"

"O' course I will." He bowed and she smiled.

About twenty minutes later he returned and she went into the bathroom to take the test. She had to wait for a few minutes to see the results. It seemed to take forever but she finally looked down to see that the test was positive.

"Bert we are having a baby."

"Really? That's wonderful, it's the perfect present for our wedding day, now it's time to get ready."

She was relieved to hear him say that and she kissed him and went to get ready for the best day of her life. She had to have help with her corset dress and thankfully it still fit her perfectly. She put on her high heels and put her hair up in an elegant but simple bun. She put her veil on, and put it over her face, it was a tradition for her family to do so. Once she was ready she walked downstairs and went into the limo waiting outside. The driver took her to the chapel that she chose for her wedding and once there she did the last finishing touches and when she heard the music start up it was her cue to get ready to walk down the aisle. The doors opened and everyone stood, she was so happy to see all of her friends and family their, and when she looked at Bert she saw the glimmer in his eyes. She loved how every time he looked at her it was like she was the only girl in the world. After the wedding she was getting ready for their honeymoon when she felt the change in the wind.

"Looks like my time with the Banks' is up, I best get going with my new husband, and my future baby."

"It sounds like a wonderful plan Mrs. Alfred."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may do another chapter if anyone wants to read it.


End file.
